


Keychain

by asakuracchi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: April Fools' Day, M/M, a bit fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asakuracchi/pseuds/asakuracchi
Summary: What had gotten into Tsukishima's head, though?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu (c) Haruichi Furudate

“Oy, Shrimp.”

A hand, larger than his, landed on top of his head, softly patted him.

Hinata turned around just to see that the culprit was his fellow middle blocker plus self-proclaimed rival. Had had enough of his pranks, Hinata switched to _fight-or-flight_ mode at once. Furrowed his eyebrows and glared sharply at the lanky jerk.

“Whaddya want, Saltyshima?” he asked, putting up his guards. If he was to catch even the slightest twitch from Tsukishima, he would take flight at that exact moment.

Realized that the short boy looking alarmed, Tsukishima sighed.

“No need to put up your guards, idiot,” the blond said, “I was just going to wish you a happy birthday.”

Hinata’s eyes widened at once. _Did that jerk Tsukishima just wish him something?_

Apparently felt embarassed by his suspicions, Hinata scratched the back of his head nervously.

“Oh—well, sorry. That’s very nice of y—wait, TODAY IS NOT EVEN MY BIRTHDAY!”

Tsukishima burst into laughter.

“Of course. April Fool’s, Hinata! You might want to check your locker after this, who knows someone left you a present?”

Then he walked away.

Hinata cursed under his breath. Of course, that jerk wouldn’t be sooner wishing him happy birthday than Kageyama switched position to a libero. Still, he had to check his shoe locker to, at least, throw away whatever that Saltyshima put in there as a prank.

The moment he opened his locker, he was frozen on the spot.

This ... is a keychain?

Wait. No, it couldn’t be. This must be some kind of joke. No frickin’ way that jerk Tsukishima would give him something that wouldn’t bother him if he intended it as a prank.

Or ... did he?

Because no matter how Hinata looked at it, it’s just a plain keychain. A metal, crow-shaped one.

What had gotten into Tsukishima’s head, though?


End file.
